Sodia's luck
by Vesperiano1
Summary: Sodia finds Flynn Unconscious after he drinks too much. Having a crush on him I think you see where this is going. ;) SodiaXFlynn


Sodia had always secretly been attracted to Flynn, the commandant of the Knights. Sure, she respected him professionally, but he was so much more to her.

No one would understand, he was almost ten years older than her. Plus Flynn would never be attracted to someone like her.

Enough thinking, she shut her light off and went to sleep.

The next morning she got up, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, braided her hair, slipped into her armour, and headed past the training room, and to commandant Flynn's room.

She knocked once, he opened the door in his uniform, but his hair was a mess. He was holding a comb in one hand and his sword in the other. "Oh hey sodia" he said calmly. She responded "commandant Flynn, are you all set for the signing?" Flynn nodded

Today was the resigning of the treaty between the guilds and the empire. Since everything went crazy the last time it was signed, they decided to resign and make it official.

But of course before the signing they had to have a party.

When they arrived the first attraction that caught her attention was the bar. At it was, to her surprise, Yuri Lowell.

Her expression quickly changed. She ran over to the vigilante and with a very pissed off attitude asked him "What do you think you're doing here Yuri Lowell?" Before he could answer she continued "This is a signing between the guilds and the empire. The commandant needs to remain professional. So I suggest you stay away from him.

Not 3 minutes later Yuri had Flynn at the bar boozing it up. Practically shoving it down his throat. She ran over there and knocked Flynn's drink out of his hand. "YURI LOWELL I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE COMMANDANT!" She grabbed Flynn. "This will NOT go unpunished" She stormed off.

After the signing she tried to talk to Flynn "I'm sorry I made such a scene there commandant"- she was cut off by Flynn (clearly drunk) "Oh that's ok, me n Yuri were just...catching up" He then burst out laughing. She grabbed him. "Come on, let's get you to your room."

After dragging Flynn back to his apartment he looked at her and acted serious for a moment. "Sodia, there's something I've been meaning to talk about" Sodia perked up "yes commandant sir?" His serious expression waded away, the drunken one returned "shhhh, you can hear the tiny dragons..."

The commandant took off his shirt and collapsed. "Great" she thought. "Now I've got to drag him into bed" she looked at him. He sure was sexy without his shirt on. Maybe she could feel him up a bit... "NO!" She told herself. What was she thinking? Taking advantage of Flynn like that.

Although she would probably never get a better chance. What if he wakes up? He's out cold, he would never know. Fine, she decided, she would do it.

She crouched down, and pushed him a bit, just to make sure he was out cold. She pushed him again, harder this time. She decided he was out and nothing she did was going to bring him back.

She rubbed his chest, her vagina tingling with joy. She rubbed up and felt his face. She wanted to stop there but she couldn't help herself, her sexual urges demanded that she feel his dick. She pulled his pants slightly down, reached into his underwear and touched his limp penis. She leaned down and sniffed it, right before kissing it.

The further she went. The more turned on she became. She put his entire penis into her mouth. Absorbing the taste, she grabbed his hand and touched her armour covered vagina. She pulled down her armour and exposed her panties, using Flynn's hand to pull them off.

Her pussy was sopping wet. No turning back now. She grabbed his head and stuck his nose into her pussy. She was so turned on she instinctively was rubbing her clit.

Suddenly Flynn coughed, "oh shit" she thought. As her mind raced. She grabbed her armour and started to get up. But then Flynn groaned "S-Sodia?" She said in defeat "Yes Flynn, it's me" Flynn looked around a bit, and started laughing his ass off.

He was still drunk..."Commandant Sodia" he said so drunk it was hard to take him serious. "What are your next orders?" He burst out laughing again. She looked down and saw he had a full erection. That turned her on so much. "Take your penis and put it into my vagina" she said worryingly. "Yes ma'am"'he said as he pinned her down and stuck it in. "Awaiting next orders commandant" he said laughing.

She thought for a second and said "stick your finger up my ass" Where did that come from? Too late. Flynn had already 'followed her orders' "Now thrust repeatedly" she said her pussy sopping wet. "Your wish is my command" he said as he trusted his huge dick in and out of her.

Sodia felt this intense pleasure and she could not control herself. She began to let out moans. He kept thrusting his fully erect rod into her wet pussy and it felt so good. It eventually felt so good that her toes curled, her back arched, she let out the loudest moan yet, and climaxed all over Flynn's dick.

She couldn't take it anymore so she said "stop Fylnn, stop." Flynn pulled his dick out of her and said "awaiting next orders" she though for a while and smiled "stick your dick in my mouth and down my throat." Flynn slipped his dick down Sodia's throat. She gagged, and Flynn asked "are you Ok commandant" still laughing it up. "Yes" she said. "Keep going. Don't stop" Flynn stuck his penis down her throat and gagged her until her climaxed all over her face.

This satisfied her to no end, but she must clean this up. Flynn must never know.


End file.
